Ripped wings
by sipsihirmu
Summary: Mai and the others face a case which involves a 20-year-old disappearance and murders of many students of the Tsubaki Dancing School.They have 15 days to solve the mystery, until a student dies again. Set after Naru returns to Japan from England.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ghost hunt!

* * *

_She was as white as snow in the surrounding darkness. Her pale, perfect skin glowed like the moon on night-sky. Every step she took was light and graceful. Her long, black hair followed her moves. It was as if she was flying. You could see the passion in the young dancer's naked, pure body. She looked strong, but still so fragile. She loved dancing. Every move she made showed it. She was full of energy. Watching her was breath-taking. The peaceful, yet happy expression on her face made anybody's heart race. You couldn't keep track of the time if you watched her. The sight was too beautiful._

_But suddenly, she fell. Her body was no longer light. She was covered in layers of clothes, lying on the floor. But she pushed herself up and continued dancing, tears flowing down her cheeks from her closed eyes. It was painful. You could feel the pain and sorrow she was going through. The way she was ashamed. She felt tainted. Her steps were heavy. It was like watching a bird who lost her wings. In the end, she was too tired to go on. She fell again. She sat in the darkness, expressionless, open eyes staring into nothingness. But even though you couldn't see what she was thinking, you could feel the anger, shame and sorrow pack inside her as you watched her. Tears fell from her eyes, but this time it was different._

* * *

Taniyama Mai woke up with mixed feelings, tears in her eyes. She remembered every single detail about the dream; it was her job, after all. But this time, indeed, was somehow different. Mai was a little too familiar with the feelings she experienced in the dream with the young woman. But she knew she couldn't let her personal life interfere. She was, after all, in the middle of a potential, supernatural murder case.

* * *

My first fanfic ever. I have probably made many grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out and I will try to edit them.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

Taniyama Mai was on her way to her workplace. After Naru, her boss, had taken his dead brother, Gene, back to England for his funeral, he returned to Japan to open up the SPR-office again. Mai was 19 years old now, and was working full-time at the office as an assistant and researcher. Gene had helped her in her dreams, but after they found his body, she had never seen him again, so she had to master her skills by herself in order to become more useful for their team. Now she knew how to enter and control her dreams without Gene's help. To be honest, Mai was quite proud of herself for learning such things.

Yesterday she had made an appointment with a certain Suzuki Megumi-san, who was rather worried about the private dance school she worked at. Apparently, for the last 20 years, someone had died in the school on May 27th almost every year. The police investigation had never offered any results, so she decided to come and meet the SPR-team. This year she wanted to prevent the death. She did not want to see any of her students die anymore, especially with no apparent reason.

Mai hurried to the office; she did not want to be late. She only had half an hour left until Suzuki-san would arrive at the SPR. It was May 12th, the Golden week had ended a while ago, so the traffic was luckily not as heavy as it was during the holidays. Morning sun was warm and bright. Mai took steady steps in her black ballerina-style shoes. She was wearing a colorful, light dress and black capri-leggings. Smiling happily, she was making her plans for today while walking towards her workplace. First, she would prepare the tea and serve it to her workmates. After that she would prepare the paperwork and teatable for Suzuki-san's appointment. Then she would listen to Suzuki-san with Naru and the others and they would decide whether they'd take her case or not. After that...

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted when she reached the door to the SPR. The door was unlocked since Naru and Lin-san had already arrived, so she opened it and entered the office. She heard a familiar bell ring above her head. It was placed there so the people in the office would hear if anyone came in.

"Good morning! I'll prepare the tea!" she shouted before anyone could make tea-orders. She heard Naru's quiet mmhm-noise while taking off her shoes. She placed them on the floor and put her slippers on.

"Good morning Taniyama-san. Who is our first customer?" asked Lin-san. Mai didn't understand how he could always wear a black suite. It was rather warm outside, after all.

"Suzuki Megumi-san, from the Tsubaki Dance School. She should arrive here shortly," replied Mai and walked to the small kitchen and started to prepare the tea everyone liked so much.

As Mai was preparing the teatable, she heard the bell ring again. Suzuki-san had probably arrived. She hurried to the entrance. A tall woman on her 40's had just come in and was taking her sunglasses off. Her shoulder-length hair was somewhere between brown and orange. She was wearing a simple, black skirt, white, sleeveless top and a beige scarf. Overall her appearance was quite plain, but her face caught Mai's attention immediately. She looked scared and the skin under her eyes was dark. It was as if she hadn't slept for days. Her face was very pale.

"Welcome!" Mai said to the woman.

"Thank you. Is this Shibuya Physic Research?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Yes it is. You must be Suzuki-san? " Mai assumed.

"Yes, that is me. I have an appointment here as you probably know," Suzuki-san said.

"That's right. Come in and have some tea while we talk!" Mai said with a welcoming smile. She wanted to make customers comfortable. She leaded Suzuki-san to the room where they interview people and told her to sit down on the leather armchair. Naru and Lin-san entered the room as well and shook hands with Suzuki-san and introduced themselves. They sat on the opposite couch. Naru took a cup of tea and placed it on his lips, taking a small sip, before placing the cup back on the table. The young man had read the notes Mai had taken during yesterday's conversation with Suzuki-san, so he could prepare for the interview.

"Suzuki-san, what brings you here?" he asked and observed the woman with his cold eyes.

"Well... in our school... someone dies on May 27th. Almost every year. One of the students. They are killed!" Suzuki-san said with a trembling voice. "I want to stop this from happening!"

Naru took a deep breath. "Have you contacted the police about this?"

"Of course we have! But they don't help us at all. They can't find out who did it and why." Suzuki-san took a cookie and started crumbling it into the tea.

"And you're assuming it's something supernatural?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here."

Mai was taking notes of their conversation and Lin-san was recording it. They both noticed Suzuki-san was very stressed out by her situation. Mai felt bad for the woman.

"Can you tell us how long this has been happening? Was there something that started the event?" Naru asked.

Suzuki-san gulped and bit her lip. She took a breath and sighed. "20 years ago a girl disappeared in our school. Back then I was 20 years old and studied dancing. I was one of the students of Tsubaki. The girl was never found. On her bed there was a huge bloodstain. No-one found out if she died or not. Or who did it. But that incident happened on May 27th and ever since it has happened almost every year."

"What exactly happens to the victims? Do they disappear too?" Naru asked her.

Mai noticed how tears formed in the woman's eyes and her expression changed from scared to disgusted. "No... their bodies are found on their beds. They are bleeding," she cried. "They are bleeding from their genitals or anus... But the cause of the bleeding is unknown.. There is no sign of rape and no weapons are found in the room. But they have been hurt by something. The doors are always locked from the inside, as well as the windows. We don't know how these things happen!"

Mai went to comfort the woman byplacing her arms on her shoulders. Suzuki-san was trembling and crying. Mai took a look at Naru. He looked puzzled. After taking another sip of tea he wrote something down. Then he looked and Suzuki-san again.

"Thank you, Suzuki-san. We will try to help you out. Can you tell us when and where to go?"

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" the woman cried. "I will write the address down for you. You can come as soon as you can. Today, tomorrow... the sooner the better! Oh I am so relieved if I can finally stop this..." tears fell from her eyes and she had a sad smile on her face. Mai was quite happy that Naru had decided to help the poor woman.

* * *

It took some time, but after Suzuki-san had calmed down, she left the office. Naru told Mai to call the rest of the team and ask them if they wanted to help out with the case. Mai called them all one by one and told them the situation. All of them were free on the next day so they decided to depart tomorrow morning. It would take them around three hours to reach the school by car.

After the phonecalls Mai packed the equipment into Naru's car so she wouldn't need to do it tomorrow morning. Tomorrow's case was exciting, sad and scary. It involved murders of young people, and possibly a violent ghost or demon. It had been a while since they had a case like this. All their previous cases had been rather peaceful and easy, but this sounded more interesting. She just hoped everything would go as planned. Failing the case might cost someone's life in a painful way.


End file.
